


Coming Home

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Dancing, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley and Hermione go out for a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inell who gave the prompt “love song”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Hermione stood at the kitchen sink, up to her elbows in warm soapy water. She knew she could have them clean themselves with a flick of her wand (“really dear, it’s the easiest spell in the world”, Molly Weasley often told her) but she liked the feel of the suds against her skin. She liked the feeling of the dirt and grime as it slinked off their dirty plates and became fresh again. It made her feel productive in a way that magic rarely did, much as she loved it too.

She was still deep in thought when the key in the latch startled her and she realised that not only had it got dark outside, but the water had gone cold. Hurriedly she rinsed off the last few dirty glasses and put them aside to dry by themselves.

“Wotcha!” Tonks said, sauntering into the room with shocking purple hair and an unfamiliar woman hanging around her waist. “This is Tess. Tess, Hermione. We’re going up to my room. See you in a bit.”

Hermione nodded dully and watched them go upstairs, her eyebrow raised until she realised that there was nobody there for her to share her bemusement with.

“Fourth this week,” she muttered under her breath. Not that she was counting. Much. Tonks was taking Snape and Lupin’s engagement particularly hard.

She looked around her gleaming kitchen and suddenly found herself at a bit of a loss. Work at the Ministry wasn’t as rewarding as she thought it would be and with Tonks currently _entertaining_ she didn’t really want to stay in the house much longer.

Deciding that she needed to get out she grabbed her jacket and made for the door, opening it just as someone started to ring the bell.

“Oh,” she said, taking a step back.

“Hello, Hermione,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said with a smile that made her stomach flip. “I was just dropping off some files that Tonks left at the office.” He held up a rolled up parchment sealed with a red-ribbon and, no doubt, a protection spell.

“She’s uh, busy right now,” Hermione stammered. Kingsley raised a delicate eyebrow. Hermione flushed.

“She’s going to start making mistakes soon,” he told her in a whisper, though a light smile was evidence that he wasn’t too concerned.

Hermione found herself smiling, despite herself. There was just something so _warm_ about Kingsley that she couldn’t wallow in unhappiness like she wanted to when he was around.

She held out her hand and Kingsley looked at it inquisitively. “I can take the parchment for you,” she said, trying to keep the giggle out of her voice. God, he must think she was an idiot; why was it so impossible to treat him just like everyone else?

“Oh, right,” Kingsley replied. For a moment even he seemed like any ordinary wizard, until that smooth persona was back in place and he was stroking her wrist as he handed over the parchment.

Hermione found herself blushing and quickly turned away to drop the parchment on the table by the door. Tonks would see it whenever she was done and know it was for her; Hermione preferred to keep her own belongs in her room after one of Tonk’s guests had “borrowed” a moderately expensive birthday present from Ron that she’d left in the kitchen one morning.

They stared at each other for a beat too long and Hermione fidgeted, fingers tightening over the strap of the bag she’d grabbed on her way to the door.

“You were just going out?” Kingsley asked her.

“Um, yes,” Hermione replied. “Just fancied a walk.”

Kingsley nodded and she immediately felt that he understood without her having to explain. A warm feeling settled in her stomach.

“I was just going into town for some dinner,” Kingsley said. He turned a little so he wasn’t quite looking her in the eyes. Instead he appeared to find the fading paintwork on the doorframe particularly fascinating.

“That would be lovely,” Hermione replied.

“Are you ready now, then?”

She hesitated a moment before replying. Her oldest and most comfortable jeans, a faded grey T-shirt and her brown jacket wasn’t the most glamorous outfit for a date; but then she supposed that this wasn’t really anything of the kind. Just two friends who happened to be going out at exactly the same time.

“I’m ready,” she finally said. She pulled the door shut with a finality that made her jump.

= = = = = = =

Settled together in the snug leather booth at the restaurant Hermione was beginning to regret not at least running a brush through her hair. Everyone else seemed so poised and beautiful.

Kingsley, though, only had eyes for her.

“Would you like some more wine?” Kingsley asked her, deep tones softened by the gentle hush of conversation around them.

“Oh, no, thank you,” Hermione replied. She quickly put her hand over her glass to stop the passing waiter from pouring any more. She was already starting to feel light-headed.

“In that case,” Kingsley whispered, hot breath ticking against her neck as he leaned forward, “would you like to dance?”

Hermione’s eyes opened wide and she looked over at the dance floor. Only a few couples were dancing but they didn’t seem out of place. Far from it. They looked as if they were perfectly at home entwined in each other's embraces. And Hermione wasn’t sure that she wanted to join them.

But Kingsley wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He stood and took her small hand in his larger one and gently tugged her after him.

A love song was playing as he pulled her close. Whispered words of forever wrapping around them as she melted to him. She rested her head against his chest as words of desire and comfort floated about them. Instructions to listen to your heart ghosted against goosebumped flesh as they drifted together, eyes closed.

As the song ended Hermione opened her eyes but didn’t move away. It had taken her a while to realise but now everything was clear as day. She loved Kingsley and he loved her.

And this was what it felt like to be home.


End file.
